leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
艾希/技能数据
}} Abilities |firstdetail = 冰霜射击是一个开关类技能。在开启时，艾希的普通攻击会获得一个攻击特效来减速目标的移动速度，每次攻击都会消耗法力值 * 冰霜射击是一个攻击特效技能，如果艾希的攻击因为blind而不中，或被 躲避掉，或被 格挡，那么并不触发攻击特效。 * 艾希技能的减速效果并不叠加；只会用最高的数据来进算。 * 冰霜射击在应用于普通攻击时并不触发 效果。 * 沉默 和其他群控技能会让艾希无法开启冰霜射击，但如果该技能已经开启，则并不影响该技能的效果。 * 跟 , 或者像 和 等的装备比起来，冰霜射击并不能算是一个目的性很强的施放类技能 |secondname = Volley |secondinfo = (主动技能): 艾希朝前方锥形范围内射出7支箭，造成物理伤害。每支箭只能击中一名敌人，每名敌人只能被一只箭击中。万箭齐发会触发冰霜射击的效果。 *'消耗:' 60 法力值 *'R范围:' 1200 *'锥形宽度:' 57.5º *'发射速度:' 2000 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Volley is a collision conic skillshot that fires 7 projectiles in a cone that will deal physical damage and apply 's slow to the first enemy they hit. Each arrow can only affect one target. * will stack with Frost Shot when applied with Volley; both slows will stack additively. * Volley will apply the same slow percentage as Ashe's current rank of Frost Shot. ** Volley will not apply a slow if Ashe's current rank of Frost Shot is 0. * Volley can hit and slow stealthed enemy champions but it will not reveal them. They will, however, leave a trail for the duration of the slow. * Volley's range is slightly larger than the targeting indicator shows. * Volley arrows will normally be absorbed by the first target they hit. However if the arrow kills the first target it hits, it will pass through and can hit a second target. |thirdname = Hawkshot |thirdinfo = (Passive): Ashe gains extra gold whenever she kills a unit. (Active): Ashe animates a hawk to scout for her, revealing terrain for 2 seconds as it flies towards a target location. Hawkshot reveals a wide area for 5 seconds when it reaches its destination. *'No cost.' *'Cooldown:' 60 seconds |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Hawkshot passively grants Ashe extra gold whenever she kills an enemy unit. When activated, Hawkshot is a ground targeted area of effect ability that sends an ice hawk at a target location, granting vision of its surroundings to Ashe and her allies. The hawk explodes upon reaching the target location, granting vision of a radius around itself for 5 seconds. * Hawkshot will reveal the target area for a longer duration that what it reveals in its path. * Hawkshot's passive gold bonus remains in effect even while the ability is on cooldown. * Hawkshot does not reveal stealthed units. * Hawkshot's projectile is visible to enemies and allies alike. * Hawkshot's passive gold bonus will stack with . * Hawkshot will not grant vision of the target location or of its path during an enemy . |ultiname = Enchanted Crystal Arrow |ultiinfo = (Active): Ashe fires a large arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal magic damage and stun that champion for up to 3.5 seconds based on the distance the arrow traveled. Additionally, surrounding units take half the damage and are slowed by 50% for 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 150 mana *'Explosion Diameter:' 250 *'Projectile Speed:' 1600 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Enchanted Crystal Arrow is a global collision linear skillshot that will travel in a straight line across the entire map until it hits an enemy champion or goes off screen. Upon hitting an enemy champion, the main target will be stunned, slowed and takes magic damage. Enemy units around the main target will be slowed and take half the ability's damage. * will stack additively. * Secondary targets' spell shields will not be popped but the slow will still apply. * Enchanted Crystal Arrow can hit, stun and slow stealthed enemy champions but it will not reveal them. They will however, leave a trail for the duration of the ability's slow. * Enchanted Crystal Arrow's crowd control depends on the distance traveled by the projectile. A short distance shot will result in a 1 second stun and a maximum range shot will result in the maximum stun duration of 3.5 seconds. ** The arrow needs to travel 2800 units to stun for 3.5 seconds. * grants vision while in flight. * The slows from Ashe's abilities do not stack; only the highest value will apply. }} Category:Ashe Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据